A normal human spine is segmented with seven cervical, twelve thoracic and five lumbar segments. The lumbar portion of the spine resides on the sacrum, which is attached to the pelvis. The pelvis is supported by the hips and leg bones. The bony vertebral bodies of the spine are separated by intervertebral discs, which reside sandwiched between the vertebral bodies and operate as joints allowing known degrees of flexion, extension, lateral bending and axial rotation.
The intervertebral disc primarily serves as a mechanical cushion between adjacent vertebral bodies, and permits controlled motions within vertebral segments of the axial skeleton. The disc is a multi-element system, having three basic components: the nucleus pulposus (“nucleus”), the annulus fibrosus (“annulus”) and two vertebral end plates. The end plates are made of thin cartilage overlying a thin layer of hard, cortical bone that attaches to the spongy, richly vascular, cancellous bone of the vertebral body. The plates thereby operate to attach adjacent vertebrae to the disc. In other words, a transitional zone is created by the end plates between the malleable disc and the bony vertebrae.
The annulus of the disc forms the disc perimeter, and is a tough, outer fibrous ring that binds adjacent vertebrae together. The fiber layers of the annulus include fifteen to twenty overlapping plies, which are inserted into the superior and inferior vertebral bodies at roughly a 40 degree angle in both directions. This causes bi-directional torsional resistance, as about half of the angulated fibers will tighten when the vertebrae rotate in either direction.
It is common practice to remove a spinal disc in cases of spinal disc deterioration, disease or spinal injury. The discs sometimes become diseased or damaged such that the intervertebral separation is reduced. Such events cause the height of the disc nucleus to decrease, which in turn causes the annulus to buckle in areas where the laminated plies are loosely bonded. As the overlapping laminated plies of the annulus begin to buckle and separate, either circumferential or radial annular tears may occur. Such disruption to the natural intervertebral separation produces pain, which can be alleviated by removal of the disc and maintenance of the natural separation distance. In cases of chronic back pain resulting from a degenerated or herniated disc, removal of the disc becomes medically necessary.
In some cases, the damaged disc may be replaced with a disc prosthesis intended to duplicate the function of the natural spinal disc. In other cases it is desired to fuse the adjacent vertebrae together after removal of the disc, sometimes referred to as “intervertebral fusion” or “interbody fusion.”
In cases of intervertebral fusion, it is known to position a spacer centrally within the space where the spinal disc once resided, or to position multiple spacers within that space. Such practices are characterized by certain disadvantages, including a disruption in the natural curvature of the spine. For example, the vertebrae in the lower “lumbar” region of the spine reside in an arch referred to in the medical field as having a sagittal alignment. The sagittal alignment is compromised when adjacent vertebral bodies that were once angled toward each other on their posterior side become fused in a different, less angled orientation relative to one another.
Surgeons routinely utilize medical device implants such as the interbody spacers discussed above, fixation plates and bone screws in spinal fusion procedures to re-establish disc height and secure vertebral segments. These devices help to stabilize the spine and create an environment in which bone can form to achieve a proper fusion. In order to simplify the implantation procedure and to reduce operating time, implants have been developed that integrate a spacer element and a plate element into a single implant. The use of these integrated devices may offer some advantages over the separate components. However, these device elements are unable to articulate with respect to each other so that the rigid attachment may result in sub-optimal implant positioning. When the spacer element is implanted in the spine, the angle of the associated plate element with respect to the spacer element may not be the best angle to accommodate the patient's anatomy, resulting in a poor fit. Certain designs allow for linear adjustment of the plate position, but the fixed relative angle position of the spacer element and the plate element forms an area of concern.